DocWagon Contacts
Good news everyone! As a result of the conference being over Ettu, Brutus and Dr. Hubbart have recieved some upgrades. In addition the DocWagon family will be joined by at least one more new members to cover nanotech type things. If you already have them, you don't need to worry you will keep them bought and paid for. New DocWagon Contacts Purchasing Benefits Connection/Loyalty increase * These contacts will all be 6/2 from here out. * As such, this will make them illegal for chargen purposes Enhanced DocWagon Services The contacts that are currently available: * Brutus (Cyberware school) * Ettu (Bioware school) * Dr. Alexandria Hubbart (Genetics school) * Mister Cyto (Nanoware school) All these contacts will have the following qualities. And can be purchased in any order. The first contact you buy: Cost 7 This also gets you the R3 fake "DocWagon" SIN. This sin will carry all your licenses for gear you acquire though them. You may also purchase licenses for the new augs you get when you get them for other SINs. The second contact you buy: Cost 5 You may purchase DocWagon contracts at half cost. The third contact you buy: Cost 3 Better living through DocWagon. So long as you have a Medium lifestyle and a DocWagon Gold contract you qualify for their special line of health improving medications and food supplements. As a result of this treatment you can buy off the following Negative Qualities: * Allergy * Asthma * Blighted * Faraday Himself * Insomnia (not from prototype transhuman) * Sensitive system * Sensory overload syndrome * Simsense Vertigo * Unsteady Hands * Weak Immune system Note: while this allows you to buy off the qualities, should you give up on the contract/lifestyle for more than a month they are going to return. Realistically this won't be a big deal, and this statement can be largely ignored. However I am making the note here as this is not a one time treatment, but a constant lifestyle change to the needs of your body which lets you get rid of the qualities. As an example for weak immune system. The program would come with a variety of custom tailored vitamins, a meal plan, and an exercise plan. Insomnia could be treated via some herbal teas, some music, de-stress techniques and the like. The fourth contact you buy: Cost 1 Having all four contacts allows you to purchase: * Cyber Singularity Seeker * Redliner * Drug Tolerant * Quick healer * Gifted Healer * Uncanny Healer * Natural Hardening * Natural Immunity(Talk with Bamce personally about what toxin your interested in) * Rad Tolerant * Radiation Sponge * Resistant to pathogens * Resistant to Toxins No Side Effects * Genetic Infusions purchased through DocWagon cannot glitch or critically glitch New Old Stock * Any items that are used by DocWagon Response teams can be rolled for using any of the contacts at double delivery time. The GM has final say on what can and cannot be purchased. The List DocWagon has a waiting list. Where you will eventually be able to get the item in question. Instead of rolling vs availability, you may roll the Connection test and add those hits to your list. * You may only be waiting on the list for a single item at a time. * You may only be on the list for a type of gear that you have the contact for (ie Brutus for cyberware) * You may only roll once per week to add hits * You may not roll for normal availability for the item while it is on the list * You must get 1 higher in hits than the modified availability of the item * You must pay the nuyen for the item when you go onto the list * You will get the item when the delivery time elapses from when you started. * As with any contact rolls you cannot edge it. Example: Attempting to get a beta suprathyroid (avail 24) Ettu would roll his dice 14 and get 4 hits. These hits would be added to the previous pool of 3. The total pool you have now is 7, only 18 more to go until you get your thyroid. Better Living Through Experts The contacts can roll for any of the gear within the DocWagon pool. However rolling within their own school grants some benefits. * Contacts get +3 dice when rolling for items in their school. Not for the list roll. * You can roll for deltaware or put it on the list for the contact of that school. Category:NPC Category:DocWagon Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable